Love-Pain
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Rin es una chica a la que prácticamente no le queda nada, la vida dejo de tener sentido para ella hasta que cerca de la muerte el príncipe Len la salva pero no precisamente por que él sea una persona bondadosa. ¿Que intenciones tendrá Rin con Len? ¿Acaso él cambiara la forma de Rin de ver el mundo?
1. El mundo que yo no pedí

Capitulo 1: El mundo que yo no pedí.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, la ciudad conocida como Irena estaba bellamente decorada con una sabana de nieve mientras esta caía a un ritmo lento dando un hermoso aspecto invernal.

La chica que estaba sentada en el fondo de un callejón respiraba con dificultad, la nieve caía sobre su cabeza acumulándose entre sus largos cabellos dorados, el aire lograba filtrarse por sus ropas y las delgadas mantas que apenas la cubrían, el frio helaba la piel de cualquiera, ella cubierta de nieve podía sentir su piel fría y una sensación de ardor por dentro, era algo muy doloroso.

¿Es que acaso iba a morir? Ya no le importaba, siempre vago sola por las calles, aun cuando apenas podía distinguir juegos de sombras a su alrededor ¿Hacia cuanto se volvió ciega? Ella no lo recordaba, quizás fue cuando tenía once años, lo único en su memoria fue un paisaje de una ciudad en llamas y el rostro de una chica de cabellos dorados, después de eso nada.

Solía vivir con un matrimonio de ancianos, el señor dijo encontrarla después de la guerra en la ciudad de Arima, ellos muy amablemente cuidaron de ella y le enseñaron a andar por su cuenta pese a su ceguera, la cuidaron como si fuera la hija que nunca tuvieron pero hace un par de meses ellos murieron, el banco se quedó con la casa dejando a la pobre chica en las calles.

La rubia vagó por ahí tratando de sobrevivir por su cuenta, obligada a tener que mendigar aunque sea un pedazo de pan para su día con día, fue golpeada e insultada varias veces por los ciudadanos del lugar que la miraban con desprecio y pese a no poder ver esa expresión en sus rostros, bastaba con sentir el aura de rechazo de la comunidad.

-"¿Por qué sigue viva esa pordiosera, personas como ella no deberían existir manchando las calles de nuestra honorable ciudad?"-resonó la voz de una mujer en sus pensamientos.

Ahí fue cuando ella reflexionó. Los humanos se esfuerzan por sobrevivir día a día ¿Por qué razón lo hacen? ¿Qué tiene de especial la vida? Las personas se esfuerzan en seguir vivos para encontrar un mañana lleno de luz y alegría ¿Entonces para que se esfuerza ella en seguir viviendo cuando sabe que jamás amanecerá soleado para sus ojos? Todos tienen algo por que vivir ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella?

Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, en este mundo no le queda nada ¿Qué caso tiene seguir viviendo? Sin encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta se quedó inmóvil en el fondo de ese sucio callejón ahora cubierto por nieve esperando a que la débil flama de su vida se extinguiera.

De haber podido hacerlo la joven se hubiera suicidado, pero ella no quería irse al infierno así que dejó su vida en manos del destino deseando que su tormento acabara pronto, sin recuerdos, sin familia, sin amigos, sin presente ni futuro, se quedó ahí pidiendo que su final llegara pronto para dejar ese mundo triste lleno de egoísmo, engaños y rencores.

La nieve seguía cayendo y la rubia de ropas andrajosas lentamente cerró los ojos queriendo caer en un sueño eterno, sus sentidos no estaban al 100% por lo que no percibió de las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba hasta que se percató de que la nieve dejaba de caer en su cabeza y una sombra cubriendo la luz que apenas percibía.

Alzó la vista, en sus hermosos ojos azules se reflejaba un apuesto joven muy bien vestido de cabellos rubios atados en una cola de caballo que extendía su mano con una sombrilla cubriéndola de la nieve, sabia que había alguien frente a ella, pero no podía verlo solo de alguna manera lograr diferenciar una sombra, se sentía demasiado débil para hacer algo así que simplemente se acurrucó mejor entre sus sabanas y cerró nuevamente los ojos ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo completamente segura de que no volvería a despertar.

.

.

.

Finalmente Rin abrió los ojos percatándose de que no había muerto, sin embargo su cuerpo se sentía muy ligero, tenia la sensación de que estaba sobre algo muy suave y cómodo, con sus manos comenzó a recorrer eso llegando rápidamente a la conclusión de que era una cama, se tocó a si misma dándose cuenta de la fina seda que cubría su cuerpo, definitivamente esa no era su ropa, llevaba puesto algo así como un camisón.

La chica se asusto un poco ¿Quién había cambiado sus ropas? ¿Exactamente donde se encontraba? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¡¿Y si estaba en casa de un maniático que la sacó de las calles para abusar de ella?! Ah, no, eso si que no, primero muerta antes de dejarse, tanteo a su alrededor bajando de la cama un poco nerviosa y alterada buscando algo con lo que pudiera defenderse, su cuerpo se sentía liviano y a la vez muy débil, tocó lo que pareció ser un la manija de un cajón y lo abrió encontrando dentro unas tijeras, escucho pasos acercarse a la habitación y de inmediato entró a la cama de nuevo ocultando las tijeras y fingiendo estar dormida.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse seguido de unos pasos en dirección a ella, tenia un poco de miedo bien podría tratarse de una persona mas fuerte que ella y no tendría ninguna oportunidad, hizo lo que pudo para regular su respiración pues se sentía algo alterada, el plan era sencillo, atacarlo cuando estuviera más cerca de ella con la guardia baja.

El joven se detuvo a un lado de la chica contemplando su pacifico rostro dormido, la había encontrado en el fondo de un callejón en un estado grave, ahora que la observaba bien sin duda esa chica podía servirle para sus planes, una vez que estaba limpia y de salud un poco más estable debía admitirlo, se veía muy atractiva, sus hermosos y largos cabellos rubios extendidos por toda la almohada, su frágil cuerpo, su pecho subiendo y bajando al compas de su respiración y su rostro… oh, parecía un bello ángel dormido, capaz de hacer a cualquier hombre caer bajo sus encantos y ternura… a cualquiera menos a él, simplemente la usaría para su diversión personal, después de todo no era más que una mera plebeya y ellos deben entretener a sus soberanos ¿Cierto?

Pero… ¿Qué hacia una chica tan bella como ella viviendo en las calles? Había un par de cosas que no concordaban, pero decidió dejar esas dudas para otro momento, ahora lo importante era verificar el estado de su nuevo "juguete" que había estado mejorando su salud en los últimos días, realmente creyó que la rubia no sobreviviría, llevaba mas de una semana inconsciente y apenas volvía a mostrar signos de vida.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama poniendo su mano sobre la frente de la chica, al parecer ya no tenia temperatura, al darse cuenta de ese gesto Rin tembló un poco sin saber como interpretarlo ¿Se trataba de un abusador o simplemente de alguien que se preocupo por ella? La respuesta le llegó cuando sintió los dedos que aquella persona acariciando sus labios.

El rubio no pudo controlar ese movimiento, después de todo se trataba de una hermosa chica que se parecía a… ella, quizás podía sacar de ella mucho más provecho y divertirse, se inclinó hacia el rostro de la joven pacíficamente dormida, Rin notó de inmediato este movimiento y no dudo dos veces en atacarlo, cosa que sobresaltó un poco al rubio pero con un rápido movimiento golpeo la muñeca de la chica haciendo que soltara las tijeras y estas cayera estruendosamente al suelo, Rin con rapidez se bajo de la cama apoyándose en el buro aun lado de esta y tomó lo que le parecía ser una lámpara para después aventársela al joven.

-¡Aléjese de mi!-intentando que el miedo no se reflejara en su voz.

El chico ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de esquivar la lámpara ya que esta le paso de largo estrellándose contra la pared y rompiéndose en mil fragmentos.

-Vaya pésima puntería-dijo él volteando a ver de nuevo a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo buscando las tijeras que logró encontrar rápidamente.

-S…Se lo advierto… no se me acerque-dijo apuntando tembloroso las tijeras para distintos lados cosa que le extraño mucho al rubio.

-¿Acaso…?-dio un paso al frente y de inmediato la rubia apunto a donde el se encontraba.

-No de ni un paso más-dijo como pudo poniéndose de pie.

Los ojos del joven se encontraron con los de ella borrando de inmediato el pensamiento que había tenido.

-¡Len-sama!-entraron un par de guardias muy preocupados azotando la puerta cosa que hizo que Rin desviara su mirada hacia el lugar del estruendoso sonido, cosa que el rubio aprovechó para acercarse a ella y dobló sus brazos hacia atrás haciendo que soltara las tijeras.

-¡Kyaaa!-gritó ella de dolor intentando liberarse al tiempo que Len le cubrió la boca y la apegó a su cuerpo intentando cortar sus movimientos.

-Príncipe ¿Esta todo bien?-preguntó un guardia y la rubia dejo de moverse al escuchar como lo llamaron.

-"¿Príncipe?"-pensó ella con algo de terror-"Oh, no… intenté asesinar al príncipe, estoy en graves problemas."

-Si, no es nada, pueden retirarse-dijo con calma.

-A sus órdenes-dijeron ambos retirándose del cuarto.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio en los que Rin se quedó paralizada, la persona que la sostenía en esos momentos era nada mas y nada menos que el príncipe, lo que hizo o lo que intentó hacer no se iba a quedar de esa forma, había escuchado por parte de la pareja que la estuvo cuidando que era alguien frio, arrogante, presumido y orgulloso, por supuesto que lo que hizo o intento hacerle no si iba a quedar impune.

-Ahora escucha bien-le susurró tan cerca del oído que pudo sentir su aliento, cosa que hizo que un escalofrió le recorrerá la piel-Te voy a soltar y no quiero escucharte gritar ¿Haz entendido?

Rin asintió con la cabeza aun poco asustada, por lo que sabia era mejor seguir sus órdenes o abría problemas.

Len la soltó y la chica se volteó hacia él para después inclinar su cabeza.

-¡Lamento mucho intentar herirlo, no sabia que usted era el príncipe!-pidió disculpas desesperadamente.

Los labios del rubio curvaron una sonrisa, así que ella no sabia mucho de él, eso hacia las cosas ligeramente interesantes ¿Qué plebeyo en todo su reino no sabia que él era el príncipe? Bueno, eso no era lo importante ahora, ella lo atacó y por supuesto que las cosas no se quedarían así.

-¿Y crees que eso te salva de haberme atacado?-inquirió en tono frio y arrogante.

-N…no…-levantó la cabeza y retrocedió lentamente-Yo no sabia… no quería… yo…-se puso más nerviosa ya que conforme retrocedía el príncipe lentamente se acercaba más y más hasta que ella termino acorralada contra una pared.

-Te salve de la muerte y lo agradeces de esta manera-dijo apoyado sus manos contra la pared para encarcelarla contra su cuerpo-De no ser por mis reflejos pudiste haberme herido de gravedad.

-De verdad lo lamento… yo…

-¡Silencio!-dijo con algo de ira-No me interrumpas.

-S…Si… lo siento-dijo bajando la vista.

-Mírame cuando te estoy hablando-levantó el rostro de la rubia del mentón haciendo que sus ojos se enterraran en el hermoso celeste de ella, por un momento quedó hipnotizado hasta que se percató de que la chica estaba apunto de romper en llanto y temblando… de alguna forma, verla así lo molesto generándole un pequeño dolor.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre?-le preguntó frio.

-Es…-ella titubeó un momento, el nombre es algo que le das a una persona en la que confías o para comenzar a conocerse, no le diría su verdadero nombre ya que ni siquiera sabia si era suyo o no, solo había dos nombre en su mente y decidió que lo mejor seria usar el que más resonaba en sus recuerdos-Lenka.

Len la soltó y se alejó un poco disgustado de que se hubiera tardado en contestarle.

-Bien Lenka, deberías ser castigada por lo que hiciste, incluso rompiste una lámpara muy cara.

-¿Seré ejecutada?-preguntó ella.

-No estoy muy seguro, tal vez le diga que te mantengan viva y te torturen hasta que hayas pagado por lo que hiciste-dijo con voz algo oscura y burlona-O puede que te conviertas en mi esclava personal, ambas opciones suenan muy tentadoras ¿No lo crees?-sonrió con malicia.

-Ya veo-dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz y luego alzo la vista-En ese caso prefiero ser ejecutada.

Len se sorprendió por la repuesta de la chica.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!-preguntó furioso jalando a la joven fuertemente de la muñeca.

La chica solo sintió el tirón para después estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¡¿Insinúas que soy un dolor de cabeza y prefieres morir antes de ser fiel a mi?!-le gritó con enojo.

-¡Lo lamentó Len-sama, no fue eso lo que quise decir!-se corrigió rápidamente ella estando a gatas en el suelo ya que no tenia fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie por el impacto además de que apenas se estaba recuperando de estar cerca de la muerte.

-¿Entonces que fue, eh?-la levantó del brazo con brusquedad quedando la joven de rodillas.

-Yo no seria alguien competente para usted-dijo difícilmente sintiéndose muy adolorida.

-¿Ah, eso crees? Pues me encargare de que lo seas, tendrás que seguir todas mis órdenes si no quieres que te dé un castigo peor que la muerte, haré que seas fiel a mí en cuerpo y alma-le dio un tirón más fuerte para ponerla de pie.

-Len-sama, me esta lastimando-dio un grito ahogado conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

El joven la soltó y la chica gateó intentado encontrar algo con que apoyarse para ponerse de pie pero contuvo su grito cuando sintió fragmentos de cristal incrustándose en su mano derecha.

-¡ay!-gimió intentando desenterrar los fragmentos de su palma.

-Que tonta eres ¿Que no viste que ahí estaba la lámpara que rompiste?-le preguntó con burla.

-No la vi-dijo con unas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas mientras seguía intentando quitarse los vidrios, la declaración extraño un poco al rubio que se acercó a la joven y se inclinó frente a ella.

-¿No la viste?-volvió a preguntar y la chica levantó la vista hacia él, por un momento parecía que lo miraba fijamente, pero en realidad su vista se concentraba en un punto detrás de él.

-No-contestó ella simplemente.

El joven paso una mano frente al rostro de la chica pero ella ni siquiera se inmutaba.

-¿Acaso tú…?

-Si, estoy ciega-confesó Rin.

**Y bien ¿Díganme que les pareció? este fanfic lo hice a petición de ****sofialexandra15 ose que en este fic Rin terminara siendo la maid de Len, díganme que clasificación prefieren, actualmente le puse T, pero considero que probablemente pueda meter lemmon y esta historia podría subir a rango M, así que decídanse.**

**Necesito mínimo cinco personas que viten por clasificación M si quieren que haya Lemmon.**


	2. Ambiente

Capitulo 2: Ambiente

-¿Acaso tú…?

-Si, estoy ciega-confesó Rin.

Tal vez fuera algo que bajo ningún motivo debió haber dicho, en especial ante el príncipe pretencioso que podía sacar mucho provecho de su situación, pero verdaderamente era algo que no podía evitar, no habría sido difícil para él enterarse de que la vista le fue vedada.

-¿Cómo… fue que te volviste ciega?-preguntó intentando no demostrar expresión alguna, no es que estuviera preocupado por ella ¿Verdad? Solo sentía… lastima, si, era eso lo que debía de sentir.

-Yo… no recuerdo mucho, debió haber sido alrededor de los 11 años, aun puedo recordar vagamente los colores y la…-dudó un momento ¿Por qué de repente quería contarle todo? ¿Era para que se apiadara de ella? Eso ya no importaba, lo único que quería era morir-La ciudad de Arima… me parece que solía vivir ahí cuando era niña.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué edad tienes ahora?-le preguntó.

-17 años-contestó un sabiendo que el príncipe se encontraba agachado frente a ella.

Len la miró, lo que menos quería recordar era la guerra de Arima, realmente una terrible tragedia y esa chica vivió en esa ciudad, no tardo en llegar a la conclusión de que seguramente ella perdió la vista cuando se suscito la invasión a Arima por parte de ejercito enemigo, pero si fue así ¿De que forma esa chica ciega había llegado a Irena? Aunque tal vez uno de los soldados de su ejercito la haya encontrado y cuidado de ella, pero eso no explica por que razón se encontraba en el callejón apunto de morir.

La chica había tenido mucha suerte, quien quiera que la haya cuidado debió ser alguien de corazón noble como para llevar la carga que era tener que cuidar a una ciega, cualquier otra persona la hubiera metido a trabajar en un burdel o venderla como una esclava sexual ya que había que admitir que tenia buen físico un rostro sumamente hermoso, tenia ganas de hacerle mil preguntas a esa joven pero no quería sonar preocupado o interesado.

-Así que tenemos la misma edad-dijo Len simplemente-Supongo que de algo podrás servirme como mi esclava-dijo levantando el bello rostro de la chica del mentón.

Rin tenía un poco de miedo, estaba a merced del príncipe ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? ¿La retendría para torturarla o cosas peores? ¿Qué tal si la mandaba a ejecutar por desobedecer sus ordenes? Un momento, eso ultimo era exactamente lo que quería, si moría entonces por fin podría despedirse de ese cruel y oscuro mundo, nunca más tendría que pasar por mas sufrimiento, en cierto modo tendría libertad.

-Je-dijo en tono de burla golpeando la mano del príncipe para que la soltara-¿Acaso al señor arrogante se le acabaron las fieles esclavas?

Len frunció el ceño ¿Qué pasaba con ese cambio de actitud? Pudo detectar un pequeño temblor en la chica, vaya que había requerido de todo su valor para hablarle a él de esa manera, sonrió. Oh así que era eso… era más que obvio.

-No intentes hacerte la fuerte querida-la levanto del brazo con brusquedad para después tirarla sobre la cama y posicionarse sobre ella con una sonrisa algo sádica.

Ella realmente pensó que actuar de forma un tanto grosera con él provocaría su ira y también el final de su vida, pero eso Len lo sabia ¿Realmente quiere la chica rubia debajo de él meterse en problemas?

Algo de miedo y un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica cuando sintió la cama hundirse y la sensación de que el príncipe estaba encima de ella, quiso hablar pero de inmediato el joven tomó nuevamente la palabra.

-¿De verdad quieres morir, cierto?-inquirió en tono burlón acomodando uno de los mechones de la chica, que tembló bajo su tacto, lo sentía… demasiado cerca-Pero no te lo puedo permitir-él se inclinó hacia su oreja mientras Rin prácticamente podía sentir su aliento-Aun así me odias, aun intentes matarme o cosas peores no te permitiré morir tan fácilmente, tus acciones contrario a lo que crees solo me divierten y me hacen quererte más.

-Len-sama…-dijo nerviosa intentando empujarlo pero definitivamente no tenia fuerza-Yo en verdad no le serviría para nada… terminará por arrepentirse, incluso yo estoy arrepentida de seguir viva, hace mucho tiempo que debí haber muerto.

Esas palabras eran las que más odiaba. ¿Cómo podía una persona no apreciar lo más valioso, que era la vida? ¿Por qué esa chica era capaz de decir esas palabras? Debería arrepentirse de tan solo desear estar muerta, pensamientos negativos como esos era algo que definitivamente no podía tolerar.

-Así que tu vida es inútil ¿Eh?-inquirió en un tono un poco oscuro-No, la necesitas, bien, en ese caso yo reclamo tu vida como mía.

-No… No puede…-Rin fue interrumpida.

-Oh, si puedo, tu vida me pertenece desde el momento en que te salve de la muerte en ese callejón-dijo acariciando su mejilla, la rubia podía sentir esa estúpida sonrisa juguetona en su rostro mientras la acariciaba.

-¡Yo no pedí ser salvada!-se quejó intentando sacárselo de encima, pero esto solo hizo que el príncipe con un rápido movimiento la tomara de las muñecas estableciéndoselas arriba de la cabeza.

-No me importa que no lo hayas pedido, tu vida entera es mía en estos momentos, y te recomiendo-deslizó unas de sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica solo logrando que se tensara y sonrió ante esa acción-Que te comportes con tu amo, debes ser quieta y sumisa si no quieres recibir castigos peores que la muerte, en estos momentos eres mi juguete y yo puedo hacer contigo lo que se me venga en gana, no me hagas ser un amo malvado, por que juro que te arrepentirás para toda la vida.

-¿Por qué?-lagrimas comenzaron a desbordar por sus ojos-¿Por qué esta empeñado en seguir haciéndome sufrir?-preguntó inocentemente con voz prácticamente quebrada-¡Prefiero morir a seguir con esta estúpida farsa llamada vida!

Dolor, tristeza, esas emociones estaban en perfecta sincronía con el rostro de la rubia cuyas lagrimas decoraban hermosamente sus mejilla, era tan hermoso ver a alguien con ese tipo de expresiones… aunque por un momento el corazón de Len titubeo, por un momento provocar esas sensaciones en la chica le dolió. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por una maldita plebeya? Bueno, en esos momentos no importaba.

El cruel príncipe se inclinó y saboreo gustosamente las lagrimas de la joven al lamer su mejilla. El sabor era cálido y delicioso, la rubia debajo de él no podía hacer ningún movimiento pero intentó alejar su rostro de él en vano.

-¿Qu-que estas haciendo?-tartamudeo algo asustada retorciéndose debajo de Len.

-Son buenas, tus lagrimas tienen un sabor especial, este dolor que sietes solo es prueba de que estas viva y hasta que lo asimiles y puedas comprenderlo no dejare de recordártelo, te mostraré todo acerca de este mundo que no puedes ver y te haré experimentar sensaciones como las que nunca antes habías sentido-sonrió mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la chica-Jugar contigo será muy divertido Lenka, espero que sepas entretenerme bien-dijo poniéndose de pie.

La chica se quedó inmóvil en la cama ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? Escuchó los pasos de aquel príncipe arrogante alejarse y la puerta de aquella habitación abrirse.

-Descansa querida, es muy tarde y las chicas buenas ya deberían estar dormidas-dijo un tono burlón-Buenas noches muñeca.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Rin como escuchó esas ultimas palabras y la puerta se cerró con seguro.

Len tenía muy buenas razones para torturar a la chica de esa manera. La vida es algo bello, o al menos eso era lo que _ella _pensaba, apreciaba la vida, _ella _querría seguir con vida, por eso él detestaba a las personas que no apreciaban la vida, entonces a esta chica le iba a mostrar todo lo que estar viva significa.

Debía de admitirlo, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de él ¿Cuáles eran exactamente sus intensiones y que planeaba hacer con ella? Lo único que la rubia sabia era que debía de escapar en esos mismos momentos, lo más lejos que pudiera lo mas pronto posible…

Pero ¿Adonde? No tenia lugar al cual volver y en su estado no podría ir tan lejos, sin duda él la iba a encontrar y cumplir su palabra de darle un castigo peor que la muerte.

_-"¿De verdad quieres morir, cierto? Pero no te lo puedo permitir. Aun así me odias, aun intentes matarme o cosas peores no te permitiré morir tan fácilmente, tus acciones contrario a lo que crees solo me divierten y me hacen quererte más"_

Esas palabras la hicieron temblar, él tenia un interés oscuro en ella y no planeaba dejarla ir, no le permitiría morir. ¿Acaso estar con ese príncipe era su castigo por desear la muerte?

¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué a su mundo destruido llegó ese joven arrogante a hundirlo más en la oscuridad? Si antes todo era negro en su vida ahora definitivamente no había forma de que su situación pudiera empeorar.

¿Qué hizo ella para merecerse lo que le esta pasando?

No tiene recuerdos, no tiene familia, ni tiene amigos, no tiene nada, ni a nadie ¿Por qué no puede simplemente morir y ya? Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas. Dolor, angustia, sufrimiento… vida… si… una vida sin sentido es lo único que tiene.

Ah… de repente la idea del suicidio suena muy tentadora.

_No…_

Con la poca fuerza que tenia se bajo de la cama buscando en el suelo a tientas algún objeto punzocortante ya fueran los pedazos de la lámpara rota o las tijeras.

_No…_

Encontró las tijeras tomándola con las manos algo temblorosas y se apuntó a si misma con ellas tomando un respiro antes de atreverse a hacer algún movimiento.

_**¡No lo hagas!**_

-"¿Por qué?"-se preguntaba mentalmente así misma deteniéndose antes de apuñalarse a si misma.

_¿Eso es todo? ¿Piensas irte por la salida fácil?_

-"¿No seria esa la mejor opción?"-debatió consigo mismo.

_Adelante, lleva acabo este acto cobarde, pero… ¿Realmente puedes hacerlo? _

-Yo…-tembló un poco-No puedo hacerlo-susurró con un sollozo-Soy muy débil como para hacerlo y también como para vivir… pero… realmente quiero vivir, quiero pensar que hay algo mejor para mi que esto-soltó dejando que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas-Realmente quiero pensarlo de esa forma.

.

.

.

El rubio camino por los pasillos del extenso pasillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, las cosas se pondrían realmente divertidas. Len era el príncipe del reino hijo del señor Leon y su difunta esposa Lola, el rey sin duda quería a su hijo a pesar de que dada la muerte de su esposa se había vuelto un poco mas distante, desde entonces solo se preocupaba por Len en cuanto a que sea un heredero digno del trono ya que era su único hijo.

Por supuesto que se había enterado de que recientemente su hijo contaba con una invitada en la que había fijada toda su atención desde su llegada, por eso mismo llamó al investigador que su hijo había contratado para que le diera la misma información que Len había pedido sobre la chica.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el rey sentado en su despachó esperando a que el señor hablara.

-Realmente Fue algo difícil ya que la chica no es de aquí, he tenido que buscar información en su reino de origen que resulto ser el de Arima.

-¿Arima?-dijo algo extrañado.

-Así es, por lo que se su nombre es Lenka Kagami, ha estado al cuidado del subteniente Renan Berkel, fue uno de los soldados que fueron enviados a brindar ayuda hace seis años en Arima y al parecer la encontró ciega y con amnesia, él y su esposa la estuvieron cuidando todo este tiempo pero cuando el señor y la señora Berkel murieron hace cinco meses ella se vio obligada a vivir en las calles ya que el banco embargo la casa por una deuda que el señor Renan había contraído hace algunos años.

-Ya veo… ¿Eso es todo?

-No… hay más-titubeo un segundo-Su madre murió cuando tenia solamente dos años y desde entonces fue criada en el orfanato de San Cristóbal, no tuvo muchos amigos y al parecer a menudo era molestada por los otros niños del orfanato, sin embargo era alguien muy apreciada por… la prometida de su hijo.

El rey abrió muy bien los ojos.

-¿Ella fue amiga de la princesa?-preguntó con sorpresa.

-Si, de hecho tengo información de que cuando el reino enemigo atacó Arima la princesa huyo del castillo en busca de esta chica para ponerla a salvo y en el intento de salvarle la vida ella murió, hasta el momento ella sigue sin tener recuerdos de su vida en Arima, al parecer ni siquiera dijo su apellido ya que no lo recordaba.

-¿Qué es eso repentino interés por Lenka?-interrumpió Len entrando a aquella habitación.

-¿No puedo saber quien es el nuevo objetivo de tus caprichos?-contestó Leon con una pregunta pues no solo a él le había parecido extrañamente familiar esa chica por su similitud con la difunta prometida de su hijo.

Lo que preocupaba a Leon era que Len pudiera enamorarse de esa chica por el parecido que tenia con aquella chica a pesar de que él la había declarado como su nuevo juguete, como el próximo rey Len estaba obligado a contraer matrimonio con una princesa y esa joven llamada Lenka podía representar una amenaza potencial para el futuro.

-Kaito-pronunció el nombre del fiel sirviente que se encontraba con ellos en esos momentos-Quiero que mandes telegrama urgente a l doctor Dell pidiéndole que se presente en el castillo lo más pronto posible-dijo Len con total calma.

-A sus órdenes-dijo el peliazul haciendo una inclinación para después salir de la habitación.

-Len, no estoy en contra de que uses a esa chica para tu diversión-habló su padre una vez que el sirviente se había retirado-Pero recuerda tus responsabilidades, por mucho que se parezca a ella, ella esta muerta y eso es algo que nunca cambiara.

-Seguiría viva si hubieras mandado las tropas antes-dijo el joven príncipe tajante.

-La alianza pactada con Arima tomaría vigencia con tu unión y la de la princesa consolidad hasta entonces no se podía hacer nada.

-¡Pues mira de que manera acabaron las cosas, no solo murió ella, si no también mi madre!-le gritó con un poco de enojo.

-¡¿Y crees que no me dolió?! ¡Yo no tenía ni idea que tu madre había ido de visita a Arima, de ser así habría enviado las tropas de ayuda antes!-alzó la voz Leon-De cualquier manera ya no tiene sentido discutir por eso, el pasado se queda en el pasado.

Si, tienes razón, lo hecho, hecho esta y por tu culpa no solo perdí a mi madre, si no también… la perdí a ella-dijo Len en tono triste para dar media vuelta y retirarse, pero se detuvo un segundo antes de salir-Debiste haber sido tú en su lugar-susurró antes de salir sin que su padre llegara a escuchar las palabras de odio de su hijo.

**Richy Escorpy****: Pues gracias por ser el primero en comentar y pues por supuesto que lo voy a continuar, aunque esta historia estaba planeada para salir después de que hubiera terminado alguna de mis otras historias y termine adelantándola.**

**sofiasantiago15****: Realmente me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero que esta historia realmente este a la altura de tus expectativas a si que no dudes en comentar lo que te gusto o lo que no, después de todo esta historia fue a petición.**

**Dianis mar: Bueno, en este capitulo espero haber respondido tu duda, jiji.**

**ILoveMyMuffins: La verdad no se como se me vino una situación así en la mente, pero me alegro de que la idea haya sido llamativa,, gracias por el comentario.**

**Y bien chicos, faltan minimo dos votos para que esta historia hacienda finalmente a clasificación M, así que espero sus criticas y en el siguiente capitulo les diré si cambiara la clasificación.**


	3. Razones

Capitulo 3: Razones

Con lentos pasos el joven príncipe seguido del doctor que anteriormente había atendido a Rin entró junto con él a la habitación donde la chica aun se encontraba profundamente dormida.

-Ella parece estar bien, su condición mejoró mucho después de traerla aquí-le dijo Len parándose frente a la cama de la rubia que descansaba plácidamente con respiración tranquila y visiblemente en mejor estado, lo que le extraño un poco fue verla acostada de lado sosteniendo fuertemente unas tijeras entre sus manos al parecer lastimadas por el fuerte agarre que poseía sobre ellas, como si su vida dependiera de aferrarse a esas tijeras.

-Entonces lo que usted quiere es que le haga un chequeo a sus ojos para darle un informe al doctor Dell Honey y saber de esta manera si la señorita Lenka puede recuperar la vista ¿Cierto?-dijo solo para confirmar pues se le hacia muy raro que él príncipe mostrara interés o preocupación por una chica pordiosera que se encontró en las calles, por más que le daba vuelta al asunto no podía creer que Len Kagamine hiciera una buena acción, como lo era traer directamente desde otra provincia al mejor doctor conocido para que le devolviera la vista a la chica.

-Exactamente, no es tolerable que mi dama de compañía tenga vedada la vista, seria algo indignante ¿No lo cree?-dijo sin emoción alguna es su voz.

Ciertamente el príncipe caprichoso tenía cierto interés maligno sobre esa chica llamada Lenka, quería mantenerla a su lado y mostrarle en que consiste aquello llamado vida. ¿Quería ella tener una vida perfecta? Eso es simple y sencillamente una tontería y pese a lo que ya había pasado la rubia para Len no era excusa suficiente para despreciar la vida y preferir la muerte. Si ella pensaba que la vida era dura, oh, él le iba a enseñar cuan cruda y fría puede ser la realidad.

Esclava no era un termino que se le pudiera dar a la joven ya que eso es un puesto aun más bajo que una sirvienta, digno de humillación y nadie más que Len podría humillarla y hacerle la vida imposible, tampoco podía llamarla su invitada ya que la gente se haría conclusiones erróneas, que fuera su sirvienta personal tampoco era opción ya que eso solo era un termino más refinado para esclava y no precisamente para ayudarle con sus deberes por lo cual lo ultimo era dama de compañía, todo hombre disfrutaba de una dama de compañía cuyo único trabajo era pasar el tiempo con su contratista, ellas suelen ser refinadas y con temas amplios de conversación, solo mujeres para pasar un rato agradable y no precisamente para que las cosas terminen en sexo.

-Bien, entonces procederé a hacerle una inspección de los ojos-dijo acercándose a la rubia-Señorita Lenka-dijo moviéndola un poco para que se despertara-Señorita…

La joven se levantó frotándose los ojos aun adormilada luego de un ligero bostezo parecía un poco mas consiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿Quién es usted?-flexionó la cabeza extrañada de esa voz que claramente no era la del príncipe.

-Él es el doctor Nero, fue quien te atendió cuando te traje al castillo y ha venido a hacerte un chequeo-dijo Len con una voz fría y sin emoción que hizo que Rin se estremeciera.

-Muchas gracias pero no creo que sea necesario ya me encuentro bien-dijo algo temblorosa de que lo que dijera pudiera hacer enojar al príncipe, aun no sabia de que forma interactuar con él.

-Su estado es visiblemente mejor pero el tema a tratar en estos momentos es el de sus ojos-dijo Nero-¿Alguna vez se le ha hecho un chequeo?

-Si, el doctor que trato mis ojos dijo que mi estado podía arreglarse con una operación pero no teníamos los recursos necesarios para que esta se llevara acabo-contestó la joven.

-Bueno, aun así te haré un chequeo para comprobar el actual estado de tus ojos-indicó el doctor-Puede que en todo este tiempo tu ceguera haya evolucionado de temporal a permanente.

-Ah, pero…-Rin quería negarse, realmente no quería causar molestias.

-Se buena chica y deja que el doctor te inspeccione, volveré en unos momentos-informó Len caminando hacia la salida del cuarto.

La joven no tuvo más remedio que dejarse inspeccionar y mientras el doctor hacia su trabajo, ella sin poder ver más que oscuridad aun se preguntaba los motivos del príncipe, realmente quería huir de ese lugar, pensando en ello no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que el doctor había terminado.

-Parece que si podrás recuperar la vista-dijo guardando sus instrumentos de nuevo en la maleta.

-¿Realmente?-preguntó algo dudosa.

-Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que mi colega el doctor Honey podrá arreglar con facilidad tu vista.

La chica simplemente no dijo nada y se quedó con una expresión fría.

-¿No estas contenta de que vas a volver a ver?-le preguntó el doctor un poco extrañado ya que esperaba una reacción más feliz por parte de la chica.

-Si, lo estoy-dijo inexpresiva-Pero el hecho de que se lo deberé al príncipe es lo que me inquieta-mustio con cierta incomodidad pues no creía que el príncipe le devolviera la vista solo para que cumpla con los deberes que tendría con él, aun no podía entender que razones tenia al príncipe para mantenerla con él.

-Ciertamente es raro que se preocupe por alguien además de él mismo, pero si ha decidido algo con respecto a usted él debió tener sus razones. El príncipe Len no solía ser como lo es actualmente.

-¿No lo era?-levantó la cabeza en dirección hacia la voz que escuchaba con algo de sorpresa.

-No-suspiró-Su personalidad cambio drásticamente desde que "ellas" murieron.

-¿Ellas?

-Su madre y su prometida, ellas murieron alrededor de hace cinco años en la guerra de Arima, actualmente no se nos permite hablar de eso y a pesar de que todo el mundo lo sabe nadie hace mención de lo que sucedió-dijo el doctor observando a la chica.

-Usted dice que el príncipe cambio… ¿Cómo era él antes de que aquello sucediera?

-¿No lo sabes?-dijo algo extrañado ya que no había nadie en el reino que no supiera como era su amado príncipe.

-No… yo llegue a este reino después de la guerra en Arima, ahí fue de donde perdí la vista.

-¿Eras de allá?-preguntó sorprendido, siendo de ese reino que el príncipe tuviera cierto interés en ella tenia un poco mas de sentido.

-Si… pero no recuerdo mucho de ese lugar-sonrió tristemente-De hecho no recuerdo nada, perdí la memoria, para cuando tuve conciencia ya me encontraba en este reino siendo cuidada por una pareja de ancianos.

-Ya veo… -Nero camino hacia la ventana fijando su vista al horizonte dándole la espalda a la joven y comenzando su relato sin fijarse que el príncipe estaba al pie de la perta deteniéndose antes de entrar-Bueno, el príncipe solía ser una persona muy amable y bondadosa, desde los seis años se estableció que habría un matrimonio entre él y la princesa de Arima para formalizar la alianza entre los dos reinos, ellos se casarían cuando cumplieran la edad de 16 y tendrán diez largos años para conocerse, recuerdo que el príncipe siempre regresaba muy contento después de visitar a la princesa e incluso se ponía celoso de su hermano mayor, Rinto, ya que él pasaba mucho mas tiempo con la princesa y Len juraba que Rinto quería arrebatársela, Rinto y Len no se llevaban bien, el príncipe Rinto creía que él no era digno de su preciada hermanita y a menudo discutían-el doctor sonrió ante eso-Recuerdo que era común ver a la princesa escondiéndose con Len de Rinto.

Escuchando el relato sin darse cuenta Rin esbozó una sonrisa, de alguna manera podía imaginarse la escena y el príncipe no parecía tan malo como los rumores lo aseguraban, pero para que él hubiera cambiado tan drásticamente lo que sucedió en Arima debió haberle afectado mucho.

Len no aparto la vista de la rubia… era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa tan linda… le recordaba tanto a _ella_, la principal razón de salvarle la vida a esa pordiosera era debido al parecido entre ambas y por esa misma razón tenia un extraño odio hacia ella.

Cuando se trataba de esa joven las emociones del príncipe siempre eran confusas, la odiaba por que se parecía a su antigua prometida, la odiaba por despreciar la vida cuando eso solía ser algo preciado para su amada princesa, ansiaba tanto torturarla pero a la vez la sola idea le dolía, quería tenerla como una muñequita encerrada en una vitrina para que nada le sucediera pero se decía así mismo que los sentimientos por ella de compasión e interés era solo por que le recordaba a su prometida.

Pero no era ella, ella estaba muerta al igual que su madre y todo por la maldita culpa de su padre, que le recordara a su amada era lo que más odiaba, su hermosura lo hipnotizaba , su pelo, sus labios, sus ojos, todo en ella era perfecto. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple plebeya le hiciera competencia a la hermosura de una princesa?

Lenka solo seria su juguete, nada más, la usaría como a cualquier sirvienta para complacer sus necesidades y tal vez satisfacer sus deseos…

-Cuando usted habla de él el príncipe Len no suena tan aterrador-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Es realidad no lo era, comenzó a hacerse frio y distante desde la muerte de su madre-el doctor entristeció un poco-En el tiempo que se conocieron la Reina Ann y la reina Lola se hicieron muy buenas amigas, tanto así que cuando la reina Lola se enteró de que se estaba llevando acabo la invasión Arima no dudo en ir el reino personalmente con unos soldados bajo su mando debido a que el rey Leon no estaba dispuesto a ayudar a ese reino, ella se fue a escondidas después de una discusión con el rey para si poder ayudar al reino de su amiga. Para cuando el rey se enteró y envió tropas ya era tarde, su esposa había muerto en la batalla. El reino de Arima quedo destruido y algunos miembros de la familia real lograron escapar.

-¿Algunos?

-Dos semas después de la muerte de la reina Lola se supo que la familia Shimoda se encontraba a salvo en el reino del otro lado del mar, pero solamente la reina Ann y el príncipe Rinto, el rey Gakupo y la princesa habían muerto-dijo el doctor Nero con tristeza.

-¿Qué sucedió con ellos?-preguntó la chica.

-El rey murió a manos de los soldados enemigos y la princesa… ella tuvo el pero fin posible, murió quemada… el fuego la calcino tanto que quedo irreconocible, solo comprobaron que era su cuerpo al encontrar el collar de la familia real colgando de su cuello.

Rin se quedo congelada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Lo lamento mucho por la princesa-dijo con tristeza llevándose una mano al pecho mientras sentía como su corazón era estrujado, le dolía y sin darse cuanta un par de lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, ellas las toco sin entender muy bien el motivo de sus lágrimas, Len se sorprendió mientras el doctor no se dio cuenta y seguía mirando por su ventana.

-Cuando el príncipe se enteró de la muerte de su prometida… le afectó mucho más aun con la muerte de su madre encima, él se encerró en su alcoba y no salió de esta durante tres meses, difícilmente lográbamos hacer que comiera y no hablaba con nadie, los sirvientes estaban preocupados pero no tenían más opción que darle su espacio… un día salió sin más, pero no era el mismo Len que todos conocían, se volvió más frio y distante con la gente, en especial con su padre, su forma de comportarse sorprendió a todos… cuando una de las sirvientas tuvo el valor para hablarle en nombre de toda la servidumbre sobre si realmente se encontraba bien y que todos estaban preocupados porque se la había pasado encerrado por la muerte de su prometida, él la abofeteó, la golpeo tan fuerte que cayo al suelo causando el miedo de los demás sirvientes que al instante retrocedieron y con rabia dijo:

-"¡Ninguno de ustedes tiene el derecho de pronunciar ese nombre, a partir de hoy queda prohibido su sola mención y si escuchó una sola vez que se atrevieron a decir ese nombre en este castillo recibirán un severo castigo!"

-Desde entonces nadie más se ha atrevido a mencionarla o hablar de ella, el príncipe comenzó a mostrarse mas frio y reservado, se volvió tan cruel como es actualmente… por eso al parecer no solo a mi me sorprendió cuando llegó al castillo con usted en sus brazos gritando que la atendieran de inmediato.

-¿Eh?-reaccionó con algo de sorpresa después de limpiar sus lágrimas y volteó la vista al lugar del que la voz venia, el doctor le sonrió.

-Aunque no lo crea yo lo vi muy preocupado por usted… durante las dos semanas que usted estuvo inconsciente a menudo venia a comprobar su estado, incluso a altas horas de la noche lo vi entrando a su habitación… tal vez sea por el parecido que usted tiene con ella… pero independientemente de las razones creo que usted puede ser una buena influencia para el príncipe.

-Me hubiera gustado conocer a Len del que usted habló-sonrió con tristeza-Yo…

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron inmensamente en cuanto su voz se cortó y sintió una punzada en la cabeza, imágenes de lo sucedió en Arima comenzaron a recorrer su mente, solo escenas terrible de la guerra, el fuego y los soldados asesinando gente, oprimió su cabeza con sus manos y comenzó a gritar retorciéndose en el colchón.

-¡No! ¡No…!-gritó con la voz quebrada sintiendo las punzadas de dolor que atormentaban cruelmente su cabeza.

Len no dudo ni dos segundos en entrar mientras el doctor de inmediato se dispuso a atender a la joven que no paraba de moverse y gritar que hicieran que su dolor se detenga.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le paso?-preguntó Len alterado viendo el estado de la rubia.

-No estoy muy seguro pero si no para de moverse no podremos hacer nada, sostenla-dijo el doctor buscando entre sus cosas una jeringa y una medicina.

-Lenka, Lenka, detente-le decía Len intentando sostenerla mientras la joven no paraba de forcejar.

-No… ¡Por favor que se detenga! ¡Hagan que se detenga!-grito sin parar de moverse.

-Tranquila, todo va estar bien-el príncipe la alzó viendo que el doctor ya tenia la inyección de la chica preparada.

-Cebo inyectarle este tranquilizante en el cuello pero será difícil si no para de moverse.

-¡Maldición!-mustio Len arrebatándole la jeringa al doctor seguido de lo cual tomó las muñecas de la rubia para empujarla contra la cama subiéndose encima de ella y en una rápida movida estampó sus labios con los de ella inmovilizándola con todo su cuerpo al tiempo que la inyecto en el cuello.

Rin sintió el dolor punzante invadirla y trato de gritar con todo lo que tenía pero su boca había sido bloqueada por el príncipe que aprovechó para invadir su húmeda cavidad forzando a cada segundo más el beso para ahogar sus desgarradores gritos, intentó luchar pero no sirvió de nada mientras sentía como poco a poco su propia fuerza iba abandonándola y se quedó inconsciente.

-Al fin se calmó-dijo con voz fría levantándose para entregarle la jeringa al doctor que estaba por demás muy sorprendido.

Nero volvió en si ignorando por completo lo que acababa de ver.

-Eh, si… solo debe dejarla descansar y para cuando despierte estará bien.

-Espero que entienda, doctor, que la única razón de lo que acabo de hacer fue para mantenerla controlada y espero que nadie más se entere de esto-dijo dándole la espalda.

-De ninguna manera… en lo que a mi concierne no sucedió nada.

El príncipe salió de la habitación mientras el doctor termino de recoger sus cosas y miro a la chica que dormía pacíficamente en la cama.

-Ojala, señorita, usted pueda hacer aunque sea un mínimo cambio en el príncipe-dijo mirándola con algo de preocupación para después salir de la habitación de la misma forma que el príncipe dejando a la rubia hundida en un mundo de sueños solo para despertar a la cruel realidad.

.

.

.

**Por falta de tiempo no pude responder sus comentarios, pero no duden en dejarme uno sobre que les pareció este capitulo.**

**Lo lograron, Habrá Lemmon.**


	4. Una sola imagen

Capitulo 4: Una sola imagen.

-"¡No quiero!"-refunfuñaba un Len de 6 años mientras su madre lo jalaba para que se bajara del carruaje.

-"Len, hijo, vamos, veras que te divertirás, al menos intenta hacerte amigo de la princesa"-dijo su madre logrando hacerlo bajar del carruaje.

-"No, no, no y no. Simplemente no quiero conocerla, seguro es una de esas princesas presumida y tontas como Neru, Maika y Miku"-dijo el pequeño cruzándose de brazos.

-"Lola-sama, la reina y el rey la esperan"-informó un sirviente.

-"En un segundo… ¡Len!"-le grito a su hijo que se había ido corriendo, quería ir tras él y reprenderlo pero tenia un compromiso con los reyes y ya estaba llegando un poco tarde.

-"No se preocupe señora, las calles de Arima son muy seguras, no le sucederá nada a su hijo, si quiere yo mismo ira a buscarlo"

-"Seria de gran ayuda pero Len debe saber andar solo así que no será necesario"

Mientras tanto Len corrió tanto como pudo para asegurarse de no ser seguido, no quería que un guardia o un sirviente lo llevara de vuelta al castillo en donde tendría que convivir con su prometida, tan solo pensar en eso lo hacia ponerse de mal humor.

¿Por qué tenían que comprometerlo con una princesa? Seguro era una de esa malcriadas que solo pensaban en si mismas, odiaba ese tipo de niñas que se creían mejor que los demás como Neru y Miku, ambas se creían las mas hermosas y solo eran niñas caprichosas y presumidas.

Hundido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta del entorno hasta que una pelota golpeo su pie y él la recogió.

-"Por aquí"-vio a una hermosa niña rubia de cortos cabellos correr hacia él-"Oh, tu no eres de por aquí ¿Cierto?"-dijo tomando la pelota y mirándolo de pies a cabeza, antes de que él contestara otra niña rubia que tenia los cabellos mas largos atados en una cola de caballo se acerco

-"¡Rin, no corras tan rápido!"-dijo la pequeña algo cansada.

-"Oh, lo siento Lenka"-le sonrió a su amiga-"Ah, si, soy Rin y ella e mi amiga Lenka ¿Cómo te llamas?"

-"Soy Len"-dijo él.

La rubia cuyo nombre era Lenka se inclino a susurrarle algo al oído a Rin mirando con nerviosismo y un poco de miedo a Len, ante lo que dijo la otra rubia sonrió y asintió, seguido de lo cual le entrego a la niña la pelota.

-"Eres el príncipe del otro reino ¿Verdad?"-dijo Rin.

-"Ah… Si"-dijo algo avergonzado de que por ese hecho la actitud de las niñas cambiara.

Lenka volvió a susurrar algo al oído de de Rin.

-"Lenka pregunta que si estas perdido. Si lo estas yo puedo llevarte hasta el castillo"-dijo la niña de cabellos cortos.

-"No me perdí, es solo que no quiero ir al castillo, mamá dijo que debo conocer a la princesa por que será mi prometida pero yo creo que es una niña mimada y tonta así que no quiero conocerla"

-"¡Ella no es así!"-gritó Lenka con un poco de valor que frunció el ceño sorprendiendo a Len-"¡La princesa es la persona más linda y amable que he conocido!"

-"Tranquila Lenka, no es para tanto"-intentó calmarla Rin.

-"Pero él…"-se quejó Lenka siendo interrumpida por la rubia.

-"No importa"

-"¡Niños, es hora de almorzar! ¡Ya entren todos!"-grito una señora desde la puerta de un orfanato llamando la atención de los tres rubios.

-"Me tengo que ir"-dijo Lenka algo entristecida.

-"Si, no te preocupes, vendré a visitarte mañana también ¿Si?"

-"Gracias Rin"-dijo un poco más alegre-"Nos vemos"

-"¿Ella es huérfana?"-preguntó Len viendo a la rubia de largos cabellos entrar al orfanato.

-"Si, a diario vengo a visitarla, es mi mejor amiga"-sonrió Rin, cosa que hizo que Len se sonrojara por lo linda que se veía la niña.

-"Eso… eso es bueno"-dijo avergonzado, después de todo era una niña a la que acababa de conocer, pero ella era sin duda muy bonita.

-"Como no conoces por aquí ¿Qué te parece si te doy un recorrido?"-le pregunto Rin.

-"Creo que estaría bien"-dijo el rubio.

El recorrido fue muy divertido para Len, quien se dio cuenta de que la rubia era muy conocida y querida por todo el lugar, ella le mostro prácticamente toda la ciudad de Arima, que no era muy grande, pero si muy hermosa y llena de paz y tranquilidad, todos se conocían y se ayudaban entre si, era muy peculiar ver un reino que actuaba en conjunto como una gran familia, finalmente ellos estaban viendo la puesta de sol sentados en un puente.

-"Creo que tu mamá se va a preocupar si no regresas al castillo"-le dijo Rin.

-"Tal vez será mejor que regrese"-dijo Len un poco decepcionado de que ya no vería a la pequeña rubia.

-"Entonces vamos, yo misma te llevare con tu madre para que no te pierdas2-dijo muy animada.

-"No, no es necesario que…"-pero fue demasiado tarde para hablar por que la chica ya lo había jalado consigo.

No tardaron en llegar al castillo, que por suerte estaba cerca y entraron siendo bien recibidos por los guardias, Len creyó que le prohibirían la entrada a Rin o algo así pero en lugar de eso la dejaron pasar directo a donde estaban los reyes reunidos con su madre para la cena.

-"Oh, Rin, ahí estas"-dijo la reina Ann viendo a la niña-"Y al parecer en muy buena compañía ¿Cómo fue tu día?"

-"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar madre"-dijo tomando asiento en la mesa.

-"¿M-Madre?"-dijo Len perplejo-"¡¿Ósea que tu eres la princesa?! ¡¿Por que no me lo habías dicho?!"-reclamó avergonzado.

-"Oh, por que nunca preguntaste y realmente nunca lo vi necesario"-dijo ella sencillamente-"A demás me pareció escuchar de parte de alguien que la princesa no era más que una niña mimada y caprichosa, comencemos de nuevo"-se puso de pie acercándose al rubio-" Soy la princesa Rin Shimoda, es un honor conocerlo príncipe Len".

.

.

.

Rin estaba despierta, miraba al frente muy a pesar de que no podía ver nada, simplemente se quedó ahí en la cama sentada sin saber que hacer, las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido, tan solo dos días después de la revisión del doctor Nero, el doctor Dell se presento, para Rin no hubo mucho que contar ya que las cosas pasaron muy rápido, el doctor Dell aseguro que la operación había sido un éxito y que debía reposar por una semana. Era algo emocionante saber que ese mismo día podía volver a ver con tan solo quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo.

¿Qué pasaría si realmente la operación no hubiera funcionado? En respuesta inmediata logro comprender que sin vista seguro no seria de ninguna utilidad para el príncipe y su vida volvería a ser la de los últimos meses, vagando por las calles y esperando su muerte, no era que las cosas pudieran estar tan mal, realmente volver a esa triste vida era lo que menos le preocupaba.

Muy en el fondo mantenía la esperanza de volver a ver. Quería recorrer la ciudad viendo cada pequeño detalle que había, quería volver a ver los hermosos colores del mundo y caminar sin miedo a tropezar con algo. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería tener muchas ilusiones, tenia miedo de que solo hubiera soñado con volver a ver el mundo y al final la operación hubiera sido en vano.

Agradecía al cielo que Len tuviera otras cosas que hacer y durante todo el día no hubiera ir a comprobar su estado, aunque le pareció un poco extraño ya que él sin duda querría ver cuanto antes si la operación había funcionado, después de todo fue por su causa que la operación se realizo.

A la mente le vino la imagen de un pequeño rubio sonriéndole, desde el ataque de cabeza que le dio pudo ver en su memoria a dos chicos rubios, pero solo una ligera imagen, aun no podía recordar quienes eran o que relación tenia con ellos… recordando el dolor de cabeza ella con ligereza llevo una mano a sus labios tocándolos con la yema de sus dedos… el príncipe le había dado su primer beso, o al menos el primer beso desde que tenia memoria y en ese momento pudo sentir una sensación extrañamente familiar, escuchó el rechinido de la puerta abrirse pero no le presto atención.

-¿Es ella? Es muy bonita-escuchó la voz delicada de una chica.

-Oí que no puede ver-dijo la voz de un chico.

-Si es ciega ¿Por qué es la doncella del príncipe?-preguntó una voz un poco mas madura de mujer.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-dijo Rin con voz suave volteando la vista hacia donde venían los murmullos y a los sirvientes les dio la impresión de que los estaba mirando a pesar de tener los ojos vendados.

-¿No se suponía que era ciega?-susurró la joven de cabellos rojos amarados en dos coletas.

-Estoy ciega pero aun así puedo escucharlos muy bien-sonrió la chica amablemente.

-Perdón por nuestra intromisión-dijo el chico de cabellos azules-No quisimos molestarla.

-No, no es ninguna molestia, es agradable oír a más gente además del príncipe Len, estar aquí sola es aburrido.

-Bueno, soy Mikuo, conmigo se encuentran Haku y Teto, somos sirvientes del castillo-dijo él-Mucho gusto señorita…

-Ri… ¡Lenka!-se corrigió al instante, no podía confiar en decirles el otro nombre o se lo informarían a Len y él le reclamaría su mentira.

-Lenka es un lindo nombre-sonrió Mikuo.

-Muchas gracias por el alago-sonrió la rubia.

-Bueno, es algo tarde y creo que nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí-dijo Teto-Es mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir

-Oh, es una lastima-dijo la rubia algo decepcionada-Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con nadie y creí que por fin tendía la oportunidad de tener algo de compañía.

-Bueno pues…-comenzó Haku sin saber que hacer o decir.

-No te preocupes, si o te molesta entonces me quedare contigo-dijo inmediatamente Mikuo-Me encantaría platicar contigo.

-Bueno, realmente apreciaría algo de compañía, pero no hay problema si no pueden, entiendo que ya es algo tarde y…

-Para mi no es ningún problema, al contrario, seria un placer hacerte compañía al menos por un rato-sonrió el peliazul.

Haku y Teto comprendieron de inmediato que no era necesaria su presencia, tal vez era mejor dejarlos solos.

-Pues entonces nosotras nos retiramos, pero supongo que no habrá ningún problema ya que te dejamos en buena compañía-dijo la peliroja.

-Buenas noches-dijo Haku disponiéndose a irse mientras Mikuo pasaba a tomar asiento frente a la rubia.

-Bueno señorita Lenka ¿De que le gustaría conversar?-dijo algo animado.

-A decir verdad no tengo ni idea-rió ella-Se puede decir que no soy muy social por lo cual no se cual seria el tema principal en una conversación a tratar.

-Mmm… ¿Qué tal el clima? Realmente detesto la temporada de frio y últimamente ha estado nevando mucho, aunque muy levemente-comenzó Mikuo.

-Incluso aquí adentro se puede sentir algo de frio de vez en cuando, pero yo amo la nieve, me encantaría ver como cae lentamente decorando las calles de esta ciudad desde lo alto de una montaña-sonrió débilmente ante esa posibilidad.

-Creo que sin duda seria un paisaje hermoso y estoy seguro de que usted podrá verlo muy pronto, de hecho escuche que su operación fue todo un éxito el doctor vino a visitarla hoy ¿Paso algo con su vista señorita?

-No es necesario que me hables de manera tan formal, solo llámame Ri… aaaaa, quiero decir Lenka-se corrigió de inmediato con algo de nerviosismo-Y no, no se trata de nada grave, de hecho el doctor dijo que podía quitarme las vendas esta misma tarde… pero no quiero hacerlo… no aun…

-Supongo que querrá, es decir, que quieres que el príncipe Len lo haga-dijo Mikuo con algo de decepción, se habían escuchado un sinfín de rumores de esa chica por todo el castillo y después de todo él sabia que el príncipe tenia algún tipo de interés por esa chica y no premisamente del bueno, aun era intrigante el hecho de que él mismo se encargara de que el doctor Dell Honey atendiera los ojos de la chica, pero viendo las cosas a futuro no podría haber nada bueno y esa pobre joven iba a tener las cosas muy difíciles.

-No tiene nada que ver con el príncipe-dijo ella con voz monótona-Quisiera no tener que deberle nada, pero él fue el más interesado en este asunto. Es solo que le temo al mundo que veré. Apenas y puedo recordar los colores debido a mi falta de memoria y al quitarme la venta, si la operación realmente funciono, todo será muy nuevo para mí y tengo miedo.

-No te preocupes-tomó su mano intentando reconfortarla-Cualquier cosa que necesites estaré ahí ¿Somos amigos, no?

-¿En serio?-dijo muy emocionada-¿En serio serias mi amigo?

-Si, por supuesto-sonrió ante la actuación de la rubia que parecía una niña pequeña que acababa de recibir un regalo.

-Eso me hace muy feliz… yo jamás he tenido amigos… no que yo recuerde-susurró con algo de tristeza.

Mikuo sabia un poco de la situación de la chica, lo había escuchado del mismísimo rey que discutía con el príncipe precisamente sobre ella, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verla hasta ese momento, normalmente solo le estaba permitida la entrada al doctor o a una sirvienta que le llevaba la comida y el príncipe Len pasaba casi todo su tiempo con ella, pero ese día el príncipe tuvo otros asuntos que resolver por lo cual no pudo estar en compañía de la chica.

-Dime… ¿Te apetece que te muestre un poco del castillo? de esa manera cuando puedas ver estarás un poco mejor orientada sobre el lugar.

Rin lo pensó un momento, si Len no la había dejado salir de la habitación entonces no estaba segura de salir por su cuenta, sin embargo el nunca le dijo directamente que no podía salir, simplemente que descansara, incluso estando él presente simplemente sentía como la observaba sin que entre los dos hubiera una sola palabra. La rubia estaba muy aburrida, no conocía nada mas que esa cuarto y pensó que tal vez o estaría mal salir un ratito a conocer un poco de los alrededores.

-Me encantaría-dijo poniéndose de pie.

.

.

.

Len acababa de tener un pésimo día después de haber ido a visitar la tumba de su madre, ese día era el aniversario numero cinco de su muerte y por desgracia también lo era el de su adorada prometida, era cierto que al principio no se llevaban bien, pero ella logro cautivarlo en muy poco tiempo, era tan linda, pura y amable, contario a todo el estero tipo de princesa que tenia.

Recordó que la última vez que se vieron habían tenido una fuerte discusión.

La princesa era querida y amada por toda la ciudad de Arima, todos los chicos trataban de acercarse a ella y él era en extremo celoso, la quería solo para si mismo y odiaba que les sonriera a todos los chicos cálida sonrisa, esa sonrisa debería ser solo suya.

A pesar de que prácticamente los dos habían aceptado ser novios Len sabia que Rin estaba algo incomoda con el compromiso y eso no le gustaba nada, él la amaba y no soportaría que su adorada princesa quisiera a otro mucho más que él.

Un día el rubio miró como Rin besaba a otro chico, desde su perspectiva parecía que se besaban en la boca, pero realmente era solo un inocente y tierno beso en la mejilla, pero los celos cegaron a Len y discutió fuertemente con la princesa, las cosas no acabaron bien, las ultimas palabra que le dedico antes de no volver a verla fueron:

-"Ojala jamás me hubieran comprometido con una cualquiera como tu que se besa con otros chicos cuando ya esta comprometida"

Si él hubiera sabido que Arima seria atacado al día siguiente jamás le hubiera gritado y la hubiera perdonado aunque ese beso hubiera sido real, pero en cambio lo único que podía hacer era arrepentirse de haber dedicado esas duras palabras a su adorada princesa, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para quitarse ese peso de encima.

Con su mente llena de pensamientos sobre Rin olvido completamente el tema de Lenka, finalmente caminaba en dirección hacia la habitación de la chica algo preocupado por no haberla visto en todo el día, escuchó una suave risa y ahí estaba.

Lenka caminaba del brazo de uno de los sirvientes sonriendo hermosamente de lo que fuera que hablaba con él parecía que se divertían.

Los sentimientos del arrogante príncipe en cuanto a la chica seguían siendo muy confusos, la odiaba pero le recordaba a Rin y por eso de cierta forma la quería, pero algo era seguro, la escena frente a sus ojos lo enfurecía y se dispuso a ponerle fin en ese mismo instante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien chicos, perdónenme por mi tardanza, no tengo ni tiempo de dar explicaciones pero espero que este capitulo haya valido la pena.**

**En fin. ¿Quién quiere Lemmon para el siguiente capitulo?**

**Dejen sus comentarios o tardare mas en actualizar, quiero que esa historia mínimo pueda llegar a los 50.**


	5. Pasion

Capitulo 5: Pasión

Aquella era una fría tarde de invierno, Len corría por los pasillos del catillo llevando consigo a una Rin de doce años de edad, ambos iban riendo y rápidamente entraron a una habitación.

-Listo, aquí Rinto no nos encontrara-dijo el rubio cerrando la habitación en la que se encontraban.

-Len… no creo que sea bueno estar aquí, estamos en la sección de las habitaciones de los sirvientes, nos regañaran.

-Shhhh, alguien se acerca-dijo él escuchando los pasos que se acercaban.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¡Nos descubrirán!-dijo entrando en pánico.

-Tranquila Rin, tengo una idea-dijo el chico jalándola consigo hacia él armario y ambos entraron a ocultarse.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pelinegra comiéndose a besos con un hombre. Un jadeo involuntario se escapo de los labios de la rubia al ver como el hombre llevaba a la mujer hasta la cama y la depositaba posándose sobre ella para continuar besándola mientras ella emitía ligeros gemidos.

Rin se quedo atónita sin poder creer lo que sus ojos observaban, ellos estaban haciendo cosas que hacían las parejas casadas, retrocedió sintiendo que unos brazos la envolvían por detrás, no se asusto pues sin duda sabia que era Len, una sonrisa socarrona si dibujo en los labios del rubio, si, él sabia que su adorada princesita era tierna e inocente respecto a esos temas, pero para un chico precoz como él ya era tiempo de descubrir y de paso enseñarle a Rin los placeres de la vida y la escena frente a él solo lo hacia ansiar ser el interprete con su tierna noviecita debajo de él.

-¿Qué sucede Rin? ¿Estas asustada?-le pregunto con voz seductora envolviéndola más en sus brazos, por suerte el armario contaba con espacio suficiente para lo que quería hacer.

-L-Len, no debería nos estar aquí y menos con lo que esta sucediendo ahí afuera-tartamudeo mientras los gemidos subían de tono y ella cerró por completo el armario para no escuchar cosas que no debería.

-Me pregunto ¿De que forma se oirá tu voz cuando interpretes esos sonidos para mí? Me muero por descubrirlo- aspiró el aroma de los cabellos de la chica y los retiro para dejar al descubierto su cuello, con suavidad la acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera por aquel tacto.

-¿Qué estas? ¡Kyaaa!-gimió al sentir la lengua del joven príncipe deslizándose por su cuello.

Rin iba a intentar detener el movimiento pero sus manos fueron atrapadas por las del chico siendo sostenidas firmemente en su espalda y su boca sellada por la mano izquierda de él.

Len continúo alternando besos y lamidas por su cuello y su hombro dejando un leve rastro de saliva. O Dios, era maravilloso sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía ante esas caricias, casi podía imaginarse la expresión en el rostro de la chica mientras contenía sus sutiles gemidos.

Finalmente la recostó en el piso del armario y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, la chica simplemente no pudo hacer ningún movimiento antes de que el príncipe capturara sus labios en un ardiente y fiero beso completamente diferentes a los otros que solían darse, un leve dolor en su labio inferior la hizo dar un pequeño bote y abrir la boca dejando que la lengua de su novio se introdujera por su cavidad, la sensación en esos momentos era indescriptible.

Len no rompió el beso en ningún momento mientras comenzó a alzar las faldas del vestido de la chica conforme su mano ascendía por su pierna dejando un rastro de calor el la suave y tersa piel de Rin, ciertamente ninguno de los dos estaba muy desarrollado, pero la precocidad en jóvenes cercanos a los trece años era algo muy común, prácticamente su adolescencia comenzaba a los doce años.

Con suavidad y delicadeza oprimió la parte donde Rin comenzaba a sentir más calor notando cierta humedad en la bragas de la chica, ella soltó un jadeo rompiendo el beso, apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando sintió los dedos del rubio acariciar su virginal flor.

-¡Ah, Len!-exclamó ella.

-Shssss Rin, harás que nos descubran-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa dándole un tierno beso en los labios mientras introducía su dedo en ella haciéndola jadear, su interior era demasiado estrecho y demasiado caliente.

-Len…

-Voy a hacer que lo disfrutes Rin.

.

.

.

Con enojo, camino hacia la "hermosa y feliz pareja" dispuesto a separarlos…. Un momento ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? No podía ir ahí y simplemente separarlos, parecía como si el fuera un pretendiente celoso de Lenka o algo así ¿En primer lugar por que le disgustaba la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos?

Siguió observando con incertidumbre, oculto en las sombras y a una distancia considerable no podía escuchar de lo que fuera que ambos estuvieran hablando, sin embargo pudo ver perfectamente una escena que lo hizo sentir una punzada de irritación.

La rubia le dio un besó al joven en los labios, luego se separó y al parecer inclinó la cabeza diciendo algo, tal vez le estaba pidiendo perdón por su repentino acto, lo que quiera que fuera sin duda disgustaba mucho a Len.

Contrario a lo que el frio príncipe pesaba lo que sucedió no fue intencional por parte de Rin.

-Gracias por el recorrido-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-No, no hay problema, fue un placer para mi hacerte compañía-contestó Mikuo una vez que se encontraba con la chica en la puerta de la habitación.

-Oh, déjame agradecerte como lo hacíamos de donde vengo-mustió con voz suave para acercarse un poco al peliazul y darle un tierno besó en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo…?-volteó su rostro solo para que sus labios se toparan con los de Rin, la chica reaccionó algo sorprendida al sentir aquello y rápidamente retrocedió inclinando la cabeza.

-¡De verdad lo siento… no fue mi intención! Yo…-dijo algo nerviosa y desconcertada por lo que acababa de suceder.

-No, No tienes por que disculparte, yo me moví, fue solo un accidente-aclaró el peliazul.

-Bueno… eh… ¡buenas noches!-mustió la joven entrando a toda prisa a la habitación.

El peliazul se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y después llevó sus dedos a sus labios, había sido un diminuto e inocente beso, pero aun podía sentir el calor de los suaves labios de la joven haciendo que inconscientemente esbozara una sonrisa y dándose vuelta se alejó del lugar.

El rubio lo miró con desdén y desprecio, en cuanto Mikuo desapareció de su vista dio grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta de aquella habitación.

Rin se había cambiado rápidamente sustituyendo sus vestidos por una bata de dormir, sí, era ciega, pero con rapidez se había adaptado a aquella habitación memorizando cada centímetro de ella y pesé a su discapacidad no necesitaba ayuda para bañarse o cambiarse podía hacer eso por si misma.

La chica se sentó en su cama y estaba apunto de arroparse con las sabanas cuando escuchó su puerta abrirse, se detuvo fijando la vista hacia de donde venia el ruido, sus ojos aun estaban vendados por lo que no se percato de que en aquella oscuridad el cuarto solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-¿Sucede algo Mikuo?-preguntó esperando de aquel chico una respuesta pero en su lugar se percató de un gran silencio seguido del cierre de la puerta y el pequeño clik que hizo el seguro que obviamente solo se podía poner desde dentro.

Una oleada de temor la invadió en ese momento y su tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente pero de ninguna manera mostraría miedo.

-¿Mikuo?-susurró esperando con más afán una respuesta.

-¿Acostumbras a besar a cualquiera que te muestre un poco de calidez Lenka?-siseó una voz que hubiera no querido saber a quien pertenecía.

-¿L-Len-sama?-tartamudeó incrédula.

-Me engañaste muy bien con tu bien fingida inocencia-sus pasos resonaban mientras un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de Rin al saber que se dirigía hacia ella y por su tono de voz no se oía nada contento-¿Tan rápido te enamoraste de uno de mis sirvientes?

-Yo… no se de que esta hablando Len-sama-dijo con nerviosismo al sentir la presencia del frió príncipe más cerca.

-¡No te hagas la que no sabe de nada! ¡Hablo del beso que le diste a Mikuo!-gruño con molestia jalándola del brazo hacia si.

-Fue un accidente… le quería dar un beso en la mejilla como solíamos hacerlo en Arima… no fue intencional-mustió con algo de miedo tras haber caído de rodillas y que el rubio siguiera sosteniendo el ato fuertemente su muñeca.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso, eh Lenka?-la jaló un poco más brusco haciendo que la joven se pusiera de pie-Por lo que se toda tú podrías ser un engaño. Dime ¿Cuantos hombres ya han saboreado tus labios?

Rin se sentía arrinconada y molesta, estaba juzgándola de la peor manera, ella no era una cualquiera que besa a los hombres después de apenas conocerlos ¡Por dios que todavía era virgen! O al menos eso esperaba, pues al no saber nada de su pasado bien pudo ser violada o cosas peores sin siquiera saber en esos momentos si Lenka era su verdadero nombre o lo era Rin.

-No pienso que eso sea de su incumbencia majestad-hizo lo que pudo para sonar dura pero el miedo la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Hubo un tenso silencio por unos momentos ¿Por qué Len se preocupaba por algo tan trivial como lo que acababa de suceder? No estaba muy seguro pero lo único que sabía era que ver a la chica sonriendo y unir sus labios con los del joven peliazul le hizo sentir una punzada de ira ¡¿Por qué diablos sucedía eso?!

¿Acaso era que en un par de días se había enamorado de ella?

No, eso era imposible, jamás podría llegar a querer a una pordiosera, si sentía una mínima picaza de aprecio o ardiente deseo por ella sin duda era debido a su parecido con su amada Rin, era irritante que de solo verla pensara en ella.

Rin había muerto y él la había herido profundamente antes de su muerte, no merecía siquiera pensar en ella, pero la deseaba.

Len amaba tanto a Rin que había ansiado mucho el día de su boda con ella, quería marcarla como suya totalmente, quería amarla con locura y que ella le correspondiera, quería besarla, acariciarla, mimarla, tocarla y esa pasión que sentía por ella lo hacia querer llegar con ella lo más lejos que pudiera cada vez que estaban solos, desgraciadamente nunca llegaron más allá de los toqueteos ya fuera por que algo interrumpía el momento o bien, ella se negaba argumentando que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio.

El solo pensar en Lenka desataba sentimientos muy contradictorios.

No, no estaba enamorado de ella, tal vez eso era simple deseo por poseer un cuerpo similar al de su amada y nada más, en cuanto a si el tema era o no de su incumbencia, pues hallo una respuesta digna de su orgullo y arrogancia.

Rin solo profirió un pequeño quejido cuando sintió su cuerpo estrellarse suavemente sobre el colchón de la cama y al instante las depresiones a sus costados le hicieron saber que el príncipe se encontraba a horcajadas sobre ella.

-Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia ¿A caso no lo entiendes?-acarició la mejilla de la joven esbozando una sonrisa maligna que ella no pudo percibir-Eres mi dulce y tierna muñequita, toda tú me perteneces-las palabras enviaron escalofríos a la espina dorsal de la rubia advirtiéndole de la peligrosa cercanía del joven-Y puedo hacer contigo todo lo que me venga en gana-susurró en un tono oscuro y seductor para después lamer el cuello de la chica.

La lengua húmeda y caliente sobre su piel sensible la hizo lanzar un pequeño gemido al tiempo que se daba cuenta que tenia que quitárselo de encima.

-Le...Len-sama ¿Q-Que esta haciendo? ¡Deténgase!-se la arregló para decir la chica intentando contener las emociones y el calor que a invadía, sin embargo ninguna de sus palabras fue escuchada por el frio príncipe que recargó en ella todo su peso mientras se deleitaba con su cuello.

¡Oh santos cielos! La tersa y satinada piel de la joven era todo un manjar, su sabor era sinceramente exquisito y los roces de su cuerpo retorciéndose debajo de él hacían que se encendiera una extraña chispa de pasión, que ella se negara lo hacia aun más excitante.

-¡Len-sama!-su grito fue callado por los labios estampados del príncipe contra los suyos en un ardiente y apasionado beso, intentó golpear su pecho pero Len se adelanto a sus acciones y la tomó de las muñecas subiéndoselas por arriba de la cabeza y sosteniéndolas fuertemente para mantenerla inmóvil.

-Ser mejor que no grites, nadie va a venir a ayudarte de todos modos-siseó él comenzando a subir la bata de dormir de la chica.

-¡No!-comenzó a retorcerse en un intento desesperado para quitárselo de encima, estando en un cuarto muy alejado de los demás no había forma de que nadie pudiera escucharla aun si gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, casi parecía que el rubio había planeado hacer de esa habitación insonora su presión.

El príncipe arrogante no podía deleitarse con el cuerpo de la chica si esta seguía sacudiéndose de esa manera, tenia que mantenerla quieta de alguna manera, se desató rápidamente la corbata del cuello y con el amarro fuertemente las muñecas de la chica a la cabecera de la cama para después posar sus manos sobre las caderas de la joven y sostenerla cortando así sus movimientos.

Él no dijo ni una sola palabra y simplemente se limitó a alzar más el vestido y acariciar los senos descubiertos de la joven arrancándole unos gloriosos gemidos de esos labios satinados. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sentir una sensación familiar mientras aquel acto se suscitaba, casi como si aquello hubiera pasado con anterioridad.

-Parece que lo estas disfrutas ¿Es que soy mejor que cualquiera de los que te hayan tocado?

-N-No… ¡Ah!-gimió cuando sintió la lengua del rubio posada sobre la punta de uno de sus pechos-Por favor deténgase-rogó sintiendo que unas lagrimas humedecían la venda de sus ojos.

Su cuerpo perfecto se estremecía ante las lamidas y caricias que le daba, el calor era tan extrañamente familiar que quería más, sin hacer caso a sus peticiones introdujo su mano a las bragas de la chica y presiono su centro húmedo al tiempo que la joven suprimía su gemido.

-Por favor, pare Nnng, Len-sama-sintió un dedo deslizándose entre sus finas y ardientes paredes y de nuevo la inundo esa sensación familiar.

Era magnifico, el sentir su interior húmedo era sencillamente exquisito "Y eso que todavía no la he probado"-pensó oscuramente mientras se adentraba más.

Un jadeo contenido de la chica lo hizo detenerse cuando el estremecimiento del cuerpo de la rubia lo hizo detenerse al chocar con una barrera, en su rostro se dibujo una expresión de incredulidad… ella era virgen.

-Deténgase-rogó Rin nuevamente al tiempo que el joven alzaba la vista para que sus ojos se encontraran con las lagrimas resbalando del rostro de la chica, pese a ser aquella sensación vagamente familiar las caricias del príncipe sobre su piel seguían siendo forzadas.

El ver de esa manera a Lenka le hizo sentir una punzada enorme de culpabilidad, su cuerpo actuó por si solo retirándose de encima de la joven que seguía sollozando, sin decir nada y con delicadeza desató sus muñecas y la sentó frente a él.

Sintió al príncipe limpiar una de las lágrimas de su mejilla. Len se sentía como un desgraciado malnacido y no entendía muy bien la razón, ella no era nadie, no significaba nada… entonces ¿Por qué sus lágrimas le hacían sentir un gran dolor en el pecho?

No, no podía darse el lujo de suavizarse frente a ella mientras la joven seguía gimoteando suavemente sin hacer ningún movimiento, por un momento había creído que seria brutalmente violada por el príncipe y no habría nada que pudiera hacer, pero extrañamente y gracias al cielo él se había detenido.

-Esto es un castigo, la próxima vez que beses o coquetees con alguien no pienso contenerme, no me gusta que otros juegan con mis juguetes-dijo logrando sonar un poco frio.

-F-Fue un accidente-tartamudeo ella nuevamente-Yo no quería…

-Ya no importa-cortó Len inexpresivamente sus palabras-Veo que aun llevas la venda en los ojos ¿No se suponía que podías retirártela hoy?

-Yo…-dijo tocando aquella tela húmeda-Tenia miedo…

-Bueno, acabemos con esto, se me había olvidado por completo verificar tu estado el día de hoy-suspiró pesadamente comenzando a retirar aquella venda con delicadeza.

Rin no sabía como podía mantenerse tranquila frente a un joven que casi la violaba, pero en esos momentos no sentía la necesidad de huir, escuchando la suave voz del príncipe regreso nuevamente la sensación vagamente familiar y tenia curiosidad por saber si de donde provenía ese extraño sentimiento.

Finalmente la venda había sido retiradamente por completo, Len admiró su rostro angelical, sus suaves parpados cerrados la hacían parecer un hada e incluso una princesa, poso una mano sobre su rostro al tiempo que ella soltó un débil suspiro.

-Abre los ojos-ordenó con voz suave.

La chica abrió lentamente los parpados, por un momento el miedo la invadió al no ser capaz de ver nada dada la oscuridad que se presentaba, pero la brillante luz de la luna la hizo visualizar el rostro del apuesto joven frente a ella.

Le tomo unos segundos adaptarse pero pudo percibir con facilidad su bello rostro, sus dorados cabellos y sus profundos ojos azules, entonces la vaga imagen de un chico atravesó por su cabeza dando se cuenta de que compartían los mismos rasgos.

Len observó los ojos de la rubia estrecharse pero no sabia decir si fue por que realmente lograba verlo o simplemente no miraba nada, la joven levanto lentamente su mano posándola sobre su mejilla con sus ojos clavados en los de él.

Por ese mágico momento ninguno de los dos profirió alguna palabra y se limitaron a perderse en las lagunas azules del otro.

-Usted y yo…. ¿No conocemos?-la débil y suave voz de la chica preguntó sin apartarle la mirada de encima.

.

.

.

**TTwTT nadie quiso violación a Rinny, pero espero que este capitulo los haya complacido, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo!111**

Shioo: Me alegra que lo hayas notado, jejeje, espero que esta cap haya valido la pena esperar y que te haya complacido, como veras… no hubo lemmon… pero habrá! Muajajaja

zardX: pues la verdad no se si te haya o no gustado el capitulo, tengo la cstumbre de poner lemmon en el cap 5 de los de clasificaion M y por eso… aun que ciertamente era demasiado pronto. Dime que te pareció lo que escribi!

Cris-chan12: Lamento decepcionarte con los dos casi lemmon de este capitulo, ero ten paciencia y continua leyendo, te asegur que te encantara.

cathy-chan: Espero haberte complacido con esta capitulo, son las 12:13 y no tengo mucho que decir.

Dianis mar: todavía falta mucho para que se de cuenta, pero sigue leyendo, estoy segura de que te encantara como se va desarrollando la relación entre Rin y Len.

Sofialexandra15: ¡No hubo Lemmon! Pero sigue leyendo por que definitivamente habrá, no por nada es clasificación M

Mutsumi27 Aquí traje la continuación ¿Qué te pareció?

Richy Escorpy TTwTT quería poner lemmon pero los fans tienen buenos argumentos, por el momento mujajajaj, nadie me impedirá hacer que en esta historia haya crueldad y perversión o soy la escritora muajajaja

Chao Ling-Yin : Sempai, gracias por la critica constructiva, no soy también escritora pero hago lo que puedo y este capitulo me quedo un poco más largo ¿Así esta bien? Espero que te haya gustado y pues como votaron no violación a Rinny no hubo lemmon ¡pero lo habrá! ¡nadie lo impedirá muajajaja!


End file.
